Paper Or Plastic?
by shelterpet
Summary: This is a quick story about Alex from Target. Please leave comments and stuff :))


**Paper Or Plastic?**

**An Alex From Target Fanfiction**

**By Shelterpet**

As I step into Target on a foggy night, I know something is different.

Grabbing a cart, I peer around the store, noticing the Starbucks that sits near the checkout. I would be sure to stop there on my way out.

Before entering the main store, I skim through the dollar section in hope of a bargain. Nothing.

As I walk through the kitchen section, the lights start to flicker. I check the time on my phone. 3:47 PM.

The lights go out for a second completely, and then power back on with a whirring noise. Hopefully the power won't go out, I hate dark spaces.

As I walk through the soda aisle, the lights start to flicker again. I continue to shop and put a 2-liter bottle of Sierra Mist in my cart. Just then, the lights go out with a sudden bang noise. A few children scream.

"_Crap,"_ I think, "_What if I'm stuck here?"_

I continue to try to walk, feeling my way through the darkness, grasping onto shelves to find my way to the light.

Just then, I slip on something lukewarm and wet. Coke.

I silently thank the lights for going out so nobody sees me like this, and start to get up. But just when I needed the blackout the most, the lights slowly turn on, aisle by aisle.

I decide to just stay low for a few minutes, so nobody sees me covered in Coke.

"Clean up in Aisle 6!" A voice over the loudspeaker says. I look up to find that I'm in Aisle 6. Nobody else is here, so somebody is coming for me in a few seconds. They'll see me like this. Crap.

The towel aisle is only a few aisles away. I could run there and back, or I could stay here and wait for help.

My thoughts are interrupted by a hot guy reaching for my hand.

"Holy… You're a mess. I'll help you get cleaned up, sweetheart."

Did he just call me _SWEETHEART_?! I feel my heart pounding faster.

His voice is low, grey and smoky. Wait, I'm making a fool of myself. Just take his hand and-

I reach for his hand, but accidentally grab it backwards. I blush a little, then grab it correctly.

Gosh, I was never good around guys.

"Come on," He says. I pull up on his hand, hoping he doesn't think I'm too heavy.

His eyes are greyish-blue and handsome, and his hair is so smooth and a perfect shade of blonde up close.

"Come on," he says.

"Ok, where are we going?" I awkwardly ask.

"The employees lounge," He says with a devilish smirk.

He's perfect.

I follow him to the employees lounge, ignoring the bright red "Employees ONLY!" sign on the door.

"Hey, I saw the Sierra Mist in your cart. Nice choice, it's _natural_." He says.

"Yeah," I say. My face is probably as red as a tomato.

"Let's get you cleaned up before that coke dries."

Suddenly, I realize a boy is flirting with a girl covered in coke.

_He must really like me,_ I think. Who is he?

"I'm Alex, by the way." He says, as if he read my mind.

"I'm Alexa…" I blush again.

He takes a large towel from a rack and hands it to me. I wrap myself in the red and white fabric.

"Why don't you go home and clean yourself up?"

"Okay,"

"And come back here when you're done. I'll be in the checkout aisle, waiting for you." He finishes.

I leave, thinking about Alex.

Why did he want me to come back?

I stare at the bright red Target sign, thinking of Alex, anticipating the moments ahead.

Will he ask me out? Will he propose?

No, he's out of my league. He probably just wanted me to clean up before I bought my things.

But why?

The automatic doors slide open and I step into Target. I see my cart right away, waiting for me near the checkout aisles.

It has a note taped onto it. I walk quickly to the note, and find that it reads,

Meet me at Checkout Aisle 4.

-Alex

His handwriting is cute, unlike him, muscular and handsome.

I grab my cart and head for the checkout.

Aisle 4. I take a deep breath and walk past the small drink cooler.

Alex's eyes meet mine and seem to be stuck in place.

"You're beautiful," He says. I look down and realise I changed into my best clothes without even noticing.

I start unloading my cart, delicately placing each item on the conveyor belt, trying to be graceful. Alex flips a switch and the conveyor belt starts to move, luring my items closer to him.

He notices my Sierra Mist again, and then sees that I bought a Starbucks frappucino to go.

"You won't be needing this," He tells me in his low, smoky voice.

"Why?"

"You'll see, beautiful." Wow, this conversation escalated quickly…

He hands me a coupon in a flirtatious way. Does he really think I'm that hot?

"Paper or plastic, darling?" He asks. His voice is just plain amazing.

"Um, paper…" I say, hoping he might catch on to my environmentalist thing.  
>He starts to bag my groceries, smiling as I say paper.<p>

The way his hands fly across the bagging station is amazing, he pays attention to every little detail, doing everything so _PERFECTLY._

I love EVERYTHING about Alex. He's perfect.

He hands my groceries and then says,

"I'll give you a discount," He slowly says, quietly, as if his manager will hear or something.

"That'll be $23.47, you saved 10 dollars." He handsomely says.

I love him.

He grabs my hand and we walk off to the Starbucks inside Target.

"It's on me." Alex says. We order, and within a minute, I am taking my Starbucks off the counter.

I notice that something is written on the cup, right next to the logo.

"_You're as hot as my coffee, as cool as my frap, be mine 3_" I smile and look up at Alex.

"Of course." I reply, playing it safe.

I take a sip from my frappucino.

"Best frap I've ever had," I honestly state.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asks.

"Isn't that skipping work?"

"You're better than work,"

We leave Target, and I smile at Alex. He's the one. I know it.

"This park is amazing," He says. We stand in the middle of a perfectly formed circle of flowers. Marigolds, poppies, daffodils, and every colorful flower you could ever think of circle around us.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I really love you. When I saw you, I knew you were the one for me."


End file.
